Human-machine interfaces that are used to translate human movements to machine movements are used in myriad industries. For example, some aircraft flight control systems include a human-machine interface in the form of one or more control sticks. The flight control system, in response to input forces supplied to the control stick from the pilot, controls the movements of various aircraft flight control surfaces. No matter the particular end-use system, the human-machine interface preferably includes some type of haptic feedback mechanism back through the interface to the interface operator. The interface also typically includes one or more devices for accurately converting angular displacements into rotary motion.
In many instances, the devices that are used to convert angular displacements to rotary motion are relatively complex, relatively large, relatively heavy, and relatively costly. Hence, there is a need for a device that converts angular displacements to rotary motion that is relatively simple, relatively small, relatively light-weight, and relatively inexpensive. The present invention addresses at least this need.